1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to image forming devices and more particularly to a magnetic roll having a smoothed release pole for a dual component development electrophotographic image forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dual component development electrophotographic image forming devices include one or more reservoirs that store a mixture of toner and magnetic carrier beads (the “developer mix”). Toner is electrostatically attracted to the carrier beads as a result of triboelectric interaction between the toner and the carrier beads. A magnetic roll includes a stationary core having one or more permanent magnets and a sleeve that rotates around the core. The permanent magnet(s) produce a series of magnetic poles that are circumferentially spaced around the outer surface of the sleeve. The magnetic poles attract the carrier beads in the reservoir having toner thereon to the outer surface of the sleeve, which transports the developer mix as the sleeve rotates. A photoconductive drum is charged by a charge roll to a predetermined voltage and a laser selectively discharges areas on the surface of the photoconductive drum to form a latent image on the surface of the photoconductive drum. The sleeve of the magnetic roll carries the developer mix in close proximity to the photoconductive drum. The sleeve is electrically biased to facilitate the transfer of toner from the chains of developer mix on the outer surface of the sleeve to the discharged areas on the surface of the photoconductive drum forming a toner image on the surface of the photoconductive drum. The photoconductive drum then transfers the toner image, directly or indirectly, to a media sheet forming a printed image on the media sheet. Developer mix on the outer surface of the sleeve that is not transferred to the photoconductive drum is transported by the sleeve back to the reservoir. After the remaining developer mix reenters the reservoir, the developer mix is no longer magnetically retained against the outer surface of the sleeve allowing the developer mix to release from the sleeve back into the reservoir.
It is desired for the magnetic poles to be configured to facilitate pick up of the developer mix from the reservoir, transfer of toner from the developer mix on the magnetic roll to the photoconductive drum and release of the developer mix back into the reservoir.